Winx new generation
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Olivia, along with her friends, have been transported to Earth for safety from Kila. Now they must return to Magix and their hometowns before it's destroyed!


**Hey y'all! Merry Christmas and a happy almost new year. And I'm celebrating with a brand new story that's been on my mind for the past 2 months and I've been dying to publish it. Hope you enjoy it :)**

THE NEW WINX Normal pov

It's morning time on earth and the sun just rose up. At the Well residence, Mr and Mrs Well had just woken up and had gone downstairs for some breakfast. Well, actually...

"Susan? Are you downstairs honey?" yelled Richard Well

"In the kitchen!" Susan Well yelled back. Richard walked to the kitchen to find Susan preparing some breakfast. She had already prepared bacon, eggs and orange juice. Now all that was remaining was the toast

"Mmm. This smells great" said Richard

"Why thank you. It's for a very special occasion." replied Susan

"Which is?"

"Guess"

"Umm...Wedding anniversary?" asked Richard

"Nope"

"My birthday?"

"nuh-uh"

"Your birthday?"

"NO. Do you give up?" asked Susan

"yes..."

"I can't believe you forgot! It's Olivia's 15th birthday!" yelled Susan

"oh. ooooohhhhhh." said Richard

"Not only that, but her 15th year anniversary of adoption and protection from Kila" continued Susan

"That's right! I remember it like it was 15 years ago..."

"That's because it was!"

"Riiiiggghhhttt" said Richard. They both gazed up, remembering what happened 15 years ago in the Frost castle

-FLASHBACK, 15 YEARS AGO-

Earth person speaking: _Italics_ Frost person speaking: Normal text

At the Frost castle...

_Susan:It was a really big day for the king and queen because the queen was pregnant! They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so they waited patiently for the delivery. Now the King and Queen had maids and servants to take care of the queen during her gestation stage.. But there was one maid, Kila, whom the King and Queen liked more than any other maid or servant. She was always willing to help and she never complained about anything. In fact she was more than happy to take care of the Queen when she heard about her pregnancy. But one day, things got a little out of hand when the queen was in labor..._

"Kila! The queen needs some water!" shouted one of the guards

"I'm on it!" replied Kila. She was just getting the water when..

"Kila! The King demands some blankets for the queen" said another guard

"No problem!" said Kila as she dropped the water and went to get some blankets

"Kila, were's that water?" asked the first guard

"I'm...coming" said Kila as she paced around. Everywhere she went a command was given to her all at the same time. After some time, she had finished all her chores and used her other time to hang out with the other maids. 15 minutes later, the queen gave birth to a baby girl. She had pale blonde hair which was weird considering she was in a cold place. The King sprinted over to her and ordered everyone to give her and the baby some space. The king carried the baby in his arms.

"what are you going to name her?" asked one of the maids

"We're going to name her...Olivia" said the queen. There was a series of 'Awws' in the room. 2 days later after the delivery, Kila was given a special duty to take care of the baby, which she enjoyed considering Olivia laughed at everything she did. The next day, The King and Queen were in the Throne room where they were playing with their daughter. The king ordered Kila to get him some juice and Kila went to the kitchen to get a cup of juice. She set out for the Throne room. Kila was just about to give the juice to the king when...

"Kila! We need some blankets!"

"Kila, I need some more water"

"Kila, you haven't finished the laundry yet! Get to it!"

_Richard: Kila was so upset and angry that she threw the cup of juice at the king_

SPLASH!  
_Susan: The king was not happy..._

The king got up from his Throne and walked over to Kila. He slapped her with all his might. And while all this was happening, baby Olivia was just sitting on the queen's lap, laughing at her. From that day on, Kila was banished from the kingdom and that was when her hate for Frost, The royal Family and Olivia started. She packed her belongings and went out of the castle. On her way out, she stumbled upon a strange belt on the snow covered floor. She picked it up and wore it. That was when Kila's life changed forever. The belt had a gemstone on it which contained an evil power. When Kila wore it, She had that evil power in her. She decided to use her new powers to get revenge no matter what, and with that, she left.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

~IN OLIVIA'S ROOM~

Olivia was just waking up from sleep with her dog, Icicle, which she considered a weird, yet cute name.

"Good morning Icicle" said Olivia, yawning. Icicle just barked and ran to the bathroom. Olivia followed him (yes, a him) "Icicle get out, please? I need to take a shower" Following her command, the dog ran out, which was what he wanted her to say. He went to one corner of the room and used his teeth to pull out a card which Olivia's parents had helped him to do and he paw printed it. A few minutes later, Olivia came out wearing a towel and Icicle barked at her.

"Sorry Icicle. I can't play right now. I have to get ready for school" said Olivia. She put on some clothes and Icicle barked again. He dragged the card across the floor and gave it to her. "Oh Icicle! For me? You did remember my birthday!" Olivia collected the card and dropped it on a table. She grabbed her bag andd went downstairs, Icicle following her. The lights were out

"That's weird" said Olivia as she reached out for the light switch and flipped it. The lights came on and out came Richard and Susan

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed as they reached out to hug her. Icicle jut stood there, wagging his tail

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much!" exclaimed Olivia. She noticed the bacon, eggs, orange juice and toast.

"I call it: The Birthday Breakfast Supreme!" said Susan

"It's wonderful" replied Olivia. She sat down and ate her breakfast while Icicle ate his ordinary dog food. later on, Olivia finished her breakfast and went to school on her bike. When she entered, she got some birthday greetings.

"Hey Olivia! Happy birthday" said Bell, one of the nerds

"Aww thanks Bell"

"Yo Olivia! Happy B-day" said Travis, one of the cool kids

"Thanks Travis"

"Hey Birthday girl! What's up?" asked Mike, a basketball player

"Nothing much. Thanks for remembering!" said Olivia. She got to her locker and someone came behind her.

"Hey Olivia!" yelled the person. Olivia jumped in terror and she turned around to see her best friend, Elyon (name from W.I.T.C.H) "Happy Birthday girl!"

"Thanks Elyon." said Olivia as she opened her locker

"So, when's the party?" asked Elyon

"What party?"

"Every birthday has a party! Don't tell me you're not planning a birthday party!" said Elyon

"Not that I know of." said Olivia as she closed her locker. Three more girls walked up to her

"Hey b-day girl! What's shaking?" asked Sonia, a blonde girl

"Oh hey girls."

"This is for you" said Fawn, a brunette. She handed me a purple wrapped box

"What's in it?" asked Olivia

"It's a surprise" replied Fawn

"And this is for you too!" said Kayla, a dark brown haired girl with light brown highlights, as she handed Olivia a small blue wrapped box

"Thanks." said Olivia, taking the box.

~RING! RING!~

"Whoops! There's the bell. Gotta go to Biology" said Olivia, running off

"Bye!" said the other girls

**Well that's the first chapter. I updated it so now it's complete. Hope you liked it! so maybe you'll like the next chapter. So stay tuned. Read, Review and review more! :)**


End file.
